


Sir, it's Rain

by rjzwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjzwrite/pseuds/rjzwrite
Summary: Rintikan hujan membuat kita saling menghangatkan.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 10





	Sir, it's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk @outrogustd di twitter yang telah membantu saya menulis fiksi ini.
> 
> All characters are belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Bunyi rintikan hujan dan guntur besar yang terdengar dari atap kantor menjadi peneman sunyi bagi Levi. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 7:50 malam. Gerutuan pelan terdengar karena sekarang sudah melewati jam kerja. Suara tuts komputer telah terhenti. Ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai guru untuk hari ini. 

Ini semua karena Pak Mike, guru olahraga kelas 11 yang mengambil cuti karena istrinya sedang melahirkan. Dan akhirnya Levi-lah yang dimintai tolong karena ia masih merupakan guru baru disini. Merepotkan sekali.

Dicabutnya _flashdisk_ yang berisi soal-soal dan rekapan nilai anak-anak. Ia bereskan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan karena tumpukan kertas. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mencari referensi dalam membuat soal melalui sumber pustaka yang lain. 

Obsidiannya mengelilingi seluruh kantor. Bagus, hanya ada dirinya disini. Guru yang lain tentu saja sudah pulang. Tapi tak masalah, ia memang sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian. Memangnya apa yang mau diharapkan dari manusia yang antisosial seperti dirinya. 

Levi berjalan keluar kantor dan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Selama berjalan ke parkiran, aroma petrikor yang menyengat menyerbak penghidu. Karena parkiran guru berada di area belakang sekolah, maka mau tak mau harus berjalan jauh sekali. 

Bukankah parkiran guru di sekolah ini harus diubah tata letaknya? Mengapa membangun lahan parkiran di area belakang sekolah, kalau kantornya berada di area dekat gerbang masuk sekolah?

Sesampainya di mobil, Levi membereskan pakaiannya yang terkena tetesan air hujan karena area parkirnya tidak ada atapnya. Tasnya ia taruh di jok sebelah. Dengan cepat dihidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Karena sekolah ini yang luas sekali, rasanya perjalanan untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah terasa lama.

Tepat ketika sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang, Levi melihat seorang gadis yang masih berseragam menghadang jalannya dengan merentangkan tangannya di tengah guyuran hujan. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memelankan laju mobilnya. Ingin melihat dengan jelas siapa murid yang berani mengganggu acara pulangnya.

Setelah itu sang gadis berjalan mendekati pintu mobil Levi—mengetuk kaca mobil. Karena matanya yang minus dan kaca mobilnya sudah buram, dengan terpaksa ia membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Mikasa?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya, melihat muridnya yang ia ajar belum pulang dari sekolah.

"P-pak Levi, maaf mengganggu. T-tapi saya k-kedinginan pak. Boleh antar saya p-pulang pak? Saya mau me-menumpang." Mikasa mengatakan dengan gigi yang bergetar karena kedinginan. Wajah dan rambutnya yang basah membuat Mikasa mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan berkali-kali.

Levi mengedip bingung, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini meminta Levi untuk mengantarkannya dengan mudahnya? Apakah sekarang wibawanya hilang dengan mudahnya? 

Tidak perlu banyak tanya, Levi segera membuka pintu mobil dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Basah. Seluruh tubuh Mikasa basah. Dan kini joknya ikut terkena basahan dari badan Mikasa. 

Levi memutar mata dengan jelas di depan muridnya. Tidak suka dengan apa yang gadis ini lakukan di dalam mobilnya. Pria ini terlalu cinta kebersihan. Bukan _mysophobia_ tentunya, namun hanyalah _clean freak_ yang tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang kotor. Termasuk Mikasa yang ada di depannya.

Levi mengambil payung di jok belakang, membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Yang tentunya membuat Mikasa mengernyit bingung. Kenapa gurunya malah keluar? Apakah kini ia ditinggalkan sendirian?

Namun pemikiran itu Mikasa tepis ketika bagasi mobil terbuka dan terlihat wajah datar pak Levi disana.

Levi kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, lalu memberikan handuk putih kepada Mikasa yang sepertinya masih belum dipakai sama sekali. Bersih dan wangi.

"Terima kasih, pak."

Gumaman pelan terdengar dari belah bibir Levi. Ia masih belum mengendarai mobilnya. Ditatapnya Mikasa yang menggosokkan handuk nya di bajunya yang basah. 

Pipi Levi sedikit memerah karena melihat seragam putih yang dikenakan Mikasa menerawang. Bra busa berwarna hitam tercetak jelas di balik seragamnya. "Ekhm." Levi berdehem cukup keras dan mengalihkan matanya. Ditundukkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap area privasi muridnya.

Namun bukannya tenang, jantungnya malah berdetak tak normal. Rok pendek Mikasa beserta air yang masih menetes membuatnya terlihat semakin erotis. Levi dengan cepat menampar pipinya sendiri. Padahal Mikasa tidak ada niat untuk menggoda atau apapun itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. 

Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang pak Levi lakukan. "Kenapa pipinya ditampar, pak? Emang ngga sakit?" 

Sadar telah dilihat, Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menormalkan kembali wajahnya. 

"Rumahmu dimana?" 

"Di jalan Sina Amerta komplek 5A."

"Lumayan dekat dengan daerah bapak. Sejalur." 

"Memang rumahnya bapak dimana?"

"Shigan Amerta komplek 7B."

Mikasa hanya ber _-oh_ ria mendengar jawaban Pak Levi. 

Levi segera menghidupkan mesin kembali dan menyetir mobilnya membelah jalanan.

Senyap. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Bunyi rintikan hujan di atap mobil dan lampu jalan yang menggantung di atas menjadi peneman kesunyian mereka.

Mikasa bergerak gelisah, menggigil kedinginan sebab _ac_ mobil belum dimatikan. Melihat Mikasa yang tidak tenang, Levi menatapnya dari ujung matanya. 

Levi tahu, harusnya disaat seperti ini, ia mematikan pendingin mobilnya. Namun yang Levi lakukan justru berbanding terbalik. Ia malah mengarahkan _ac_ ke arah Mikasa, lebih tepatnya pahanya. 

Tentu saja hal yang dilakukan Mikasa adalah menggesek pahanya, mencari kehangatan karena rasanya sangat dingin. Apalagi celana dalam dan celana pendeknya yang masih basah karena tidak dilap oleh handuk. 

"Kenapa? Tidak nyaman dengan mobil bapak?" Mata Levi masih menghadap jalanan depan.

"Tidak, pak. Saya kedinginan karena _ac_ nya masih menyala." Mikasa menutupi pahanya dengan handuk. Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Ck. Lepas bajumu." Perintah Levi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan. 

"A-apa?" Mikasa kaget namun berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya. 

"Bajumu masih basah. Kamu bisa mengenakan baju bapak yang ada di bagasi belakang."

"Tidak apa—"

"Bapak yang tidak suka." Ucapnya dingin.

Mikasa merasa takut sekarang. Badannya yang tadi menggigil, kini langsung terasa panas karena perintah tak senonoh dari gurunya.

"K-kalau begitu saya ke belakang dulu. Saya lewat tengah sini, ya." Beranjak berdiri untuk pindah, Levi justru menahan lengan Mikasa dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. 

"Kamu tidak dengar apa yang bapak ucapkan? Lepas. Disini." Perintahnya absolut.

Levi meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Menatap Mikasa tajam, menuntut sebuah tindakan. 

Dengan rasa takut yang menjalar, Mikasa segera membuka pakaiannya dengan pelan dan gemetar. Bra hitam yang tadinya hanya bisa Levi lihat dari balik seragam putihnya, kini tidak lagi terhalang apapun. Levi menegukkan ludahnya, bersih, putih, dan sintal. Bahkan bra-nya terasa tidak muat karena sepertinya akan tumpah.

_Bukankah terlihat indah jika dirinya memberi kissmark disana?_

Mikasa yang merasa ditatap oleh Pak Levi dengan datar merasa takut. Bahkan guru olahraganya ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak tahu saja jika Levi sekarang sedang mode kurang ajar.

"Rokmu. Cepat lepas." Levi kembali berucap, terlihat sedikit memaksa.

Mikasa pasrah. Ia terus merapalkan doa, berharap agar gurunya tidak melakukan hal kotor kepadanya. Dilepasnya roknya yang membuat basah jok Levi. Celana pendek dengan warna hitam terlihat dibawah sana. 

"Taruh bajumu di dalam kantung kresek ini." Levi mengeluarkan kresek warna hitam dari sebelah kursinya. Dengan cepat Mikasa memasukkan baju basahnya dengan keadaan tidak memakai pakaian—hanya tertutup bra dan celana pendek.

Melihat tatapan Pak Levi yang terarah ke dadanya, Mikasa menutupinya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menutupi bawahnya. Dengan takut-takut, Mikasa kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Saya ambil bajunya ya, pak."

"Silahkan."

Mikasa segera ke belakang dengan cepat. Levi memandangi dadanya yang menggantung karena menunduk sebab terhalang atap mobil.

Sesampainya di jok belakang, Levi memutar badannya dan masih mengamatinya. Lekuk badannya yang indah, benar-benar pas untuk dibawa ke ranjang. Otak Levi sudah penuh dengan bisikan setan. Bahkan kini ia tidak lagi merasa bersalah karena menatap muridnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. 

Mikasa menungging mencari pakaian yang dimaksud oleh gurunya itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat satupun pakaian disini. Bukankah guru olahraga selalu membawa baju ganti?

Levi yang melihatnya menungging dan langsung mengarah ke wajahnya, membuat pipinya memerah. Pantat Mikasa seakan menggodanya agar disentuh.

"Bajunya dimana, pak? Kok ngga ketemu." Ujar Mikasa yang kebingungan mencarinya. Bahkan bagasinya sekarang sudah berantakan.

Pertanyaan Mikasa menyadarkan Levi yang masih bergelung dengan pemikiran kotornya. Levi baru ingat, baju olahraganya tertinggal di lacinya. Ia lupa mengambilnya ternyata. "Berarti tidak ada pakaian disana." Ucapnya dengan enteng dan memutarbalikkan wajahnya, menghadap jalanan kembali.

"APA?!" Mikasa memekik. Apa gurunya ini sudah gila? Lalu apakah ia harus seperti ini selama perjalanan? Ini memalukan.

"Bapak tidak menerima sebuah protes." Tatapan tajam Levi dari spion mobil membuat Mikasa menyiutkan nyali.

Levi kini mematikan ac nya dan memerintah Mikasa kembali. "Kembali duduk di depan. Bapak tidak mau terlihat seperti supirmu."

Mikasa bingung harus merespon apa. Ia hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk ke depan. Terlihat seperti menggoda Levi selama berpindah tempat, namun nyatanya itu tidak benar. 

Mikasa duduk sambil kembali merapatkan badannya dan menutupi bagian intimnya karena dirasa terlalu terbuka. Apalagi kini ia sedang bersama pria yang notabene adalah seorang gurunya.

"Tutupi badanmu dengan handuk." Dilemparnya kembali handuk yang tadi Mikasa kenakan. Lalu dengan segera ia melilit badannya dengan handuk putih tersebut. Levi mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Hanya saja yang tadi terasa menantang baginya. Melihat muridnya yang tunduk patuh terhadap perintahnya terasa menyenangkan.

Levi memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke depan, menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Sesekali ia melirik ke Mikasa yang masih bergerak tak nyaman.

Senyuman miring terukir di bibir Levi, tidak sabar dengan hal yang akan menantinya setelah ini. 

* * *

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah bercat abu-abu dan putih. Perumahan yang harganya cukup fantastis karena daerahnya yang strategis dan bangunannya yang sangat modern digemari oleh banyak orang.

Mikasa mengerutkan kening, ini bukanlah rumahnya. Rumahnya bahkan tidak semegah ini walaupun bisa dibilang area komplek. "Ini bukan rumah saya, pak. Bapak ngga salah alamat, kan?"

Hujan yang masih deras beserta guntur yang keras masih menemani mereka. "Ini rumah saya. Masuk dulu."

"Loh kok ke rumahnya bapak? Kan saya minta dianterin pulang."

"Lihat dirimu, Mikasa. Bukankah aneh jika kamu pulang tanpa pakaian seperti itu? Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orangtuamu jika kamu pulang hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhmu?" Wah. Ini pertama kalinya Mikasa mendengar gurunya yang dingin ini berucap dengan panjang lebar. Ia bahkan sedikit menganga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya.

"Tapi saya tinggal sendirian, pak." Mikasa kembali menjawab. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera pulang dan mandi dengan air hangat di rumahnya. 

Namun bukan Levi jika tidak memaksakan kehendak. Ia segera turun dengan payung yang terbuka lebar. Mikasa hanya diam sedangkan Levi sudah menatapnya, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi ngga ada payung, pak. Nanti saya kehujanan lagi." 

Levi berdecak mendengarnya. "Lewat sini. Pake payung sama saya."

Baiklah, mungkin ini keputusan tepat karena Mikasa tidak mau lagi diguyur oleh hujan. Pulang dengan basah kuyup bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Dengan pelan dan ragu, Mikasa keluar melalui pintu dari arah kemudi. Namun Levi tidak sabaran, ia menarik lengan Mikasa dan membuat sang gadis merapat dengannya. Sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Levi menerpa bahu Mikasa yang terbuka.

Levi ingin mundur, namun dengan cepat Mikasa malah memeluknya dan berucap, "Jangan mundur, pak. Handuk saya mau lepas kalau bapak pergi."

Menatap ke bawah, Levi sadar lilitan handuk yang Mikasa kenakan di tubuhnya sudah hampir terbuka. Sedikit tertawa dengan ujaran polos sang murid, Levi malah berkata, "Kan, bapak tadi udah lihat."

Mikasa merasakan pipinya memerah, pernyataan yang barusan ia dengar membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. " _Enggg_.... pokoknya jangan dilepas pak! Nanti saya kehujanan lagi. Saya ngga suka dingin." Ucapnya memelas.

"Iya-iya, ga bakal bapak lepas. Sini merapat." Levi balik merangkul Mikasa dengan erat dan segera menutup pintu mobil. Menggosok-gosokkan satu tangannya yang besar di punggung Mikasa untuk memberi kehangatan. Sedang tangan yang lainnya memegang payung yang mulai goyah akibat angin yang cukup kencang. 

Mereka berjalan ke pintu masuk dengan berpelukan. Payung ditutup dan diletakkan di belakang pintu. Jika ada orang yang melihat, mungkin mereka mengira bahwa guru dan murid ini sedang memainkan sebuah _ftv_.

_Bip!_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka melalui sandi terdengar. Levi masih terus memeluk Mikasa dan kini menggunakan dua tangan. Tungkai jenjang Mikasa mengikuti kemana arah pak Levi membawanya.

Rumah yang cukup besar dan indah. Tidak terlalu banyak furnitur disini, jadi terlihat sedikit sepi. Warna abu-abu dan putih yang mendominasi terlihat memberikan kesan tenang setiap memasuki rumah. Juga rumah ini terlihat sangat bersih walaupun hanya pak Levi yang tinggal sendirian disini.

 _Pak Levi memiliki selera yang bagus_ , pikir Mikasa. 

Ngomong-ngomong, Levi daritadi menahan diri karena pelukan yang cukup erat membuat Levi merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol menempel di dadanya. _Terlalu besar_ , pikirnya. 

Mikasa sedikit kebingungan. Apakah mereka akan terus begini? Sedangkan handuknya di bagian depan sudah terlepas dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka terus berbagi afeksi seperti ini. 

Levi terus menuntun Mikasa menuju sebuah ruangan. Terdengar derit pintu kayu bercat putih terbuka yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Kamar yang luas dan kasur yang lebar, membuat Mikasa yakin bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur gurunya. 

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi." Ucap Levi menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak di sisi kiri pojok dekat meja kaca. 

"T-tapi pak, kalau ini dilepas, nanti…" Mikasa menggantungkan ucapannya. 

Paham dengan apa yang muridnya maksud, ia langsung bergegas memegangi Mikasa kembali dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama. Levi membuka laci kaca dan mengambil sebuah _bathrobe_ yang masih bersih. 

"Pakai ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan _bathrobe_. Mikasa mengambilnya, namun ia hanya diam. 

Satu menit, dua menit, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari mereka. Perasaan canggung dan malu yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi ini membuat mereka bingung. 

"B-bapak akan pergi. Kamu bisa mandi sendiri, kan?" Diam. Mereka berdua terdiam mendengar ucapan Levi. Sadar akan bicaranya yang salah, Levi langsung menampar bibirnya sendiri dan berucap gagu. "B-bapak pergi. Tutup pintunya." 

Dengan cepat Levi memutarbalikkan badannya, membuat handuk yang ada di badan Mikasa jatuh. Levi bisa melihat Mikasa yang setengah telanjang itu melalui pantulan kaca. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi serta menutup pintu. 

Levi merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Menarik hembusan panjang, ia kembali menetralkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Sepertinya memasak sesuatu bukan pilihan yang buruk. Ia harus menghangatkan badannya serta mengisi perutnya.

Sementara di dalam sana, Mikasa terdiam kaku melihat pintu kamar mandi. Diacaknya rambut hitamnya sambil berteriak, "Argh!! Gue malu banget. Gimana nasib gue habis ini?" Gerutuan terdengar dari balik bibirnya, menggunakan bahasa non-formal yang biasa ia pakai dengan teman-temannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Mikasa segera menormalkan wajahnya dan bermonolog, "Oke, sekarang gue mandi dulu, bersihin diri dulu. Setelah itu langsung pergi dari sini." Mikasa memasuki bilik kaca dengan shower yang tergantung. Menanggalkan seluruh dalamannya dan mulai mengguyur seluruh badannya. 

* * *

Mikasa sudah selesai dengan urusan mandinya. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ yang tadi diberikan oleh pak Levi. Pintu dibuka dan terlihat pak Levi di ranjang sedang menyiapkan meja kecil dengan dua mangkuk dan dua gelas di atasnya. 

"Pak Levi…" 

Levi berbalik melihat Mikasa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit terkesiap dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Air yang menetes mengaliri betis Mikasa membuat Levi menegukkan ludah. "Sudah selesai?" 

Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Levi berdiri dan menepuk ranjangnya, memerintah muridnya untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dengan pelan Mikasa berjalan mendekat dan duduk diatas ranjang. Levi menaruh bantal di belakang punggung Mikasa dan mendorongnya pelan, menyuruhnya untuk bersandar. Diikuti perintah pak Levi dan menekukkan kaki, bersila di atas ranjang. 

Levi duduk berhadapan dengan Mikasa, bersila dan mulai mengambil garpu untuk Mikasa. "Makanlah."

Mi kuah instan dengan asap yang masih mengepul benar-benar menggoda penghidu Mikasa. Dengan cepat ia meraih garpu yang diberikan oleh pak Levi dan segera melahapnya. Levi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Mikasa di depannya sangat manis sekali, apalagi hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_. 

Levi ikut melahap mi instan yang telah ia buat sambil menatap Mikasa. Mikasa tidak terlalu memedulikan gurunya, masalah perutnya harus ia selesaikan dulu. Dari tadi dirinya diguyur hujan sendirian di sekolah. Bukannya meneduh di pos, Mikasa malah memilih membasahkan dirinya, berbaur bersama rintik hujan yang deras dan menikmati rasa sedih yang ia alami hari ini.

“Mikasa.”

“Umhm?” Mulut Mikasa masih penuh dengan makanan.

“Kamu habis putus sama Jean, ya?” Mikasa menghentikan suapan selanjutnya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang garpu dan mulutnya yang sudah ia buka, berhenti bergerak. Dengan pelan ia letakkan kembali garpunya di mangkuk dan menatap pak Levi dengan nanar. Bukannya menjawab, Mikasa malah berbalik bertanya, “Bagaimana bapak tahu?”

Mengerti akan situasi, Levi ikut menghentikan acara makannya dan mulai bercerita, “Kamu tahu? Bapak suka merhatiin kamu. Kamu salah satu murid yang tertarik dengan olahraga. Waktu murid yang lain memilih duduk untuk istirahat ataupun bermalas-malasan, kamu malah tetap aktif bergerak dan mencoba mempelajari olahraga yang lain.”

Mikasa mendengar dengan seksama. “Kemarin bapak tidak sengaja melihat Jean dan Sasha di dekat perpustakaan. Awalnya bapak abai,” Levi menjeda ucapannya, merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap dalam manik hitam Mikasa. “Sampai bapak tidak sengaja menemukanmu menangis dibawah bilik kanan tangga dekat perpustakaan. Pada saat itu, bapak ingin pergi dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi bukannya pergi ke kelas, bapak malah duduk di tangga dan mendengarmu menangis.” Raut wajah terkejut terukir di wajah Mikasa. Tidak menyangka acara tangis-menangisnya harus dilihat oleh guru olahraganya.

Levi mendecih, “Gara-gara kamu, bapak jadi absen mengajar kelas 11.”

Mikasa mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima. Mencoba protes karena merasa heran dengan apa yang telah ia dengar barusan, “Bapak sendiri yang absen ngajar, kok malah nyalahin saya? Lagipula, apa tadi? Merhatiin saya?” Mikasa memutar bola matanya terang-terangan di depan gurunya, “Yang benar saja, pak. Itu namanya penguntit. Terus bapak menguping saya yang lagi menangis,”

“Bapak tidak menguping. Tangisanmu saja yang terlalu keras. Bapak iba.” Levi segera mengoreksi.

Mikasa membuka mulutnya tak percaya. “Saya bisa lapor ke polisi, lho.”

“Laporkan saja. Kamu kan tidak punya bukti.”

“Ap-mmh” Mikasa terkesiap, terkejut dengan yang ia lihat di depannya. Pak Levi membungkam bibirnya. Tidak, koreksi yang satu ini. Pak Levi menciumnya, mencium bibirnya. Badan Mikasa terkaku—tidak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa tidak ingin diajak berkompromi.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Mikasa, Levi melumatnya pelan. Bibir bawah dan atasnya ia gerakkan. Mikasa masih membuka matanya, memandang pak Levi yang sedang memejam, menikmati lumatan. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama semenit sebelum Levi menoba menerobos masuk. Mengetukkan gigi Mikasa menggunakan lidah, yang membuat Mikasa tersadar dan mendorong tubuh gurunya. 

Tautan terlepas, Levi memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. “Kamu terlalu berisik, Mikasa. Bapak gemas.”

Mikasa melebarkan matanya, “T-tadi itu ap-apa?” tergagu bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mulai ia katupkan rapat-rapat.

Levi kembali maju dan mengecup singkat bibir Mikasa, lalu menjawab pertanyaanya, “Ciuman. Tadi itu ciuman. Dan yang barusan ini kecupan.”

Mikasa tidak bergeming. Matanya terus terbuka membuat Levi menjentikkan tangannya di depan wajah Mikasa. “Berkediplah.” Mendengar perkataan pak Levi, Mikasa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sekarang matanya terasa panas sekali.

“Pak, itu tadi ciuman pertama saya.” Gumam Mikasa dengan pelan.

Levi mengangkat meja kecil yang ada di depannya dan ia letakkan di bawah ranjang. Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, serta rintikan hujan yang masih deras di luar sana, menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

“Kalau begitu, jadikan ini ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu. Karena hanya aku yang akan menghujanimu dengan ciuman.”

Mikasa ingin melontarkan sebuah kata, namun dengan cepat Levi memotongnya. Hormonnya sudah diambang batas. “Lupakan Jean. Dan bersenang-senanglah bersamaku hari ini.”

Dengan cepat Levi segera meraih tengkuk Mikasa dan mulai menciumnya dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Sedangkan Mikasa masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Ucapan pak Levi yang barusan ia dengar terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Mungkinkah ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya? melupakan Jean yang sudah mencampakkannya? Melupakan Jean yang berselingkuh darinya? 

Maka dengan hati yang yakin, Mikasa memejamkan netranya dan mulai membalas ciuman pak Levi. Walaupun sedikit berantakan karena dirinya tidak pernah berciuman, namun hal ini membuat pak Levi tersenyum tipis karena Mikasa membalasnya. 

Lidah mereka bergelut didalam sana, bertukar saliva dan meraup daging semerah delima. Saling mengecap sesuatu yang tak ada habisnya. Tautan terlepas, terlihat saliva—entah milik siapa, yang menjuntai panjang di belah bibir mereka. Mereka berdua saling terengah-engah, berebut oksigen yang terasa hampir habis diruangan ini.

Levi mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di perpotongan leher kanan Mikasa. Menghirup wangi Mikasa yang sama dengannya. Tentu saja karena sabun yang Mikasa kenakan ialah sabun milik Levi. Lidahnya bermain disana, menyesap dan menggigit kulit pualam Mikasa sampai berwarna ungu, yang menyebabkan Mikasa merasakan gelenyar hangat dalam dirinya. 

Merasa sudah memberi hasil kepemilikan, Levi mengusapnya pelan dan mengecupnya. Lalu berganti ke leher kiri Mikasa. Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuat Levi leluasa mengecap lehernya menggunakan lidahnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat lihai. Mikasa mendesis pelan, rasanya sakit namun nikmat. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Levi mulai membuka untaian tali di _bathrobe_ Mikasa. Membuat kain yang hanya menutupi tubuh polos Mikasa itu melonggar. 

Levi berhenti dengan leher Mikasa dan menatap lekat _bathrobe_ yang akan ia buka. Tangan Levi sudah ingin melepas fabrik putih yang mengganggunya, namun Mikasa menahan pergerakan gurunya dan menggeleng. “P-pak, saya takut…”

Levi menatap dalam manik Mikasa, pipinya yang memerah terlihat semakin manis menurut Levi. “Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Levi menyelipkan rambut Mikasa ke belakang telinga.

"Dan juga, jangan panggil aku dengan pak, Mikasa. Malam ini, kita pakai aku-kamu dan sebut saja namaku langsung, Levi. Baik, Mikasa?”

Mikasa mengangguk dengan gugup dan mulai melepaskan tangannya seraya bergumam, “Baik, L-levi.” 

Levi tersenyum dan mengecup dagu Mikasa singkat, lalu mulai membuka _bathrobe_ Mikasa. Dilepaskan _bathrobe_ -nya dan Levi letakkan sembarangan. Kini Mikasa sudah telanjang bulat. Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas milik Mikasa yang daritadi menganggu pikirannya. 

Merasa dipandangi begitu lekat, Mikasa segera menutup area miliknya dengan tangannya.

“L-levi juga harus buka bajunya. Jangan aku sendirian.” Levi tersenyum lebar. “Mikasa malu?” Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan. Lalu Levi menuntun Mikasa untuk merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman. 

Levi duduk di antara tubuh Mikasa dan mulai membuka pakaiannya yang hanya tertutup oleh kemeja putih. Gerakan melepasnya yang sangat sensual serta dada kekar dan _sixpack_ yang ada di depannya—jangan lupakan Levi yang memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya sendiri, membuat Mikasa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Gelenyar aneh ia rasakan bersamaan dengan bagian intimnya yang ia gesekkan. _Terasa basah._

Levi membuang pakaiannya sembarangan dan dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia segera melepas celananya. Kini tersisa celana dalam berwarna hitam yang masih menempel di badan Levi. Levi menunduk dan berbisik kepada Mikasa, “Aku janji akan memberimu kenikmatan setelah ini.” Tak lupa telinganya ia lumat, membuat bulu kuduk Mikasa merinding.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Levi meletakkan jemarinya di atas Mikasa, lalu bergerak turun dengan pelan melewati belah dada Mikasa. Memutari pinggiran dada Mikasa, menggoda Mikasa yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan. Levi menatapnya dengan lamat dan berucap pelan, “Jangan tahan desahanmu. Mikasa.” Dikecupnya bibir Mikasa dan segera turun meraup dada Mikasa. 

Dimainkannya dada Mikasa yang kanan dengan lidah, dan dipilinnya yang kiri. Dari bawah sini, Levi bisa melihat Mikasa yang sedang mendongak dan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Material tipis nan kenyal itu membuat Mikasa merinding. 

Levi menggigit dada Mikasa, yang langsung mendapat desahan keras dari Mikasa. 

“Ah! Jangan digigit, Levi. Sakit.”

“Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan tahan desahanmu.” Levi meraih tangan kiri Mikasa dan ia letakkan diatas kepalanya. Kembali ia menjilat dan mengulum dada Mikasa. Serta tangannya yang tidak mau berhenti meremas dan memilin membuat Mikasa menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela rambut Levi yang hitam. Levi melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua gundukan tersebut. 

" _Nnh_.." Desahan singkat masih terdengar dari bibir Mikasa. Berkali-kali Mikasa mendesis. Matanya ia pejamkan, merasakan kenikmatan surga yang sejujurnya belum pernah ia rasakan. 

Tangan Levi mulai menjalar ke bawah, melewati perut Mikasa dan menekan area pusar Mikasa. Membuat Mikasa menggeliat merasakan rasa geli dan aneh disana. Tangannya membelai paha dalam Mikasa, menyuruh untuk melebarkan kakinya. Dengan pelan Levi menggesek daerah intim Mikasa dan merasakan tangannya sudah basah.

Levi mendongak menatap Mikasa dan berbisik pelan, “Kau sudah basah, Mikasa.” Mendengar ucapan kotor seperti itu, Mikasa menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, malu dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi. Levi yang menangkap gurat merah pada pipi Mikasa, segera meraih wajah Mikasa dan mengecup bibir tipis tersebut. 

"Kau terlihat cantik, Mikasa." Levi membubuhi ciuman di perut Mikasa. Membuatnya lebih tenang. 

Melihat Mikasa yang sudah terselimuti hawa nafsu, dengan segera Levi turun ke daerah keintiman Mikasa dan membuka paha Mikasa dengan lebar. Lalu mulai memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam daerah intim Mikasa.

"L-levi, ini p-perih.." Rasanya asing dan basah. Mikasa memegang tangan Levi yang sedang bergerak pelan di dalam sana. Levi melumat bibir Mikasa, mencoba membuat Mikasa nyaman. 

Merasakan di bawah sana semakin basah, Levi menambah dua sampai tiga jari. Melakukan gerakan acak, menggunting, memutar, dan melebarkan dinding-dindingnya.

"L-levi, aku mau..." Merasakan Mikasa yang mulai melengkungkan dadanya dan mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat, Levi semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

Cairan hangat mengalir membasahi tangan Levi. Levi mengamati wajah Mikasa yang mengalami orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Nafas Mikasa yang tersengal, pipinya yang merona, serta dadanya yang kembang-kempis, sangat seksi. 

Levi menarik jarinya dari dalam sana dan menjilatnya di depan Mikasa. Membuat Mikasa menarik tangan Levi yang sedang dikulumnya. "Jangan lakukan itu. jorok." Mengukung Mikasa dan menciumnya singkat. "Kita ke permainan inti, ya."

Levi sudah tidak tahan. Gairahnya sudah memuncak. Ia bangkit dan mulai melepas celana dalamnya, membuat Mikasa menahan napas melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat secara langsung. Mikasa biasanya hanya melihat ini di file milik Annie, temannya. 

Dibuka kaki Mikasa lebih lebar lagi, menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Mikasa. Menuntun masuk kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Dimasukkannya perlahan, karena tahu rasanya akan sakit untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimanapun, kenyamanan Mikasa adalah nomor satu. Sebab ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Mikasa. 

Levi menggeram saat mendorong pinggulnya yang sudah tertanam setengah. Sedangkan Mikasa sudah menangis, merasakan sakit di bagian intimnya. 

"L-levi, Ini sakit. Sangat s-sakit." Mikasa mencengkram bahu Levi. Mengerutkan alisnya kesakitan. 

Levi berhenti sebentar, membenahi rambut yang berantakan di dahi Mikasa dan menciumnya. "Tahan ya, sayang. Jangan menangis." Levi menenangkannya. Mikasa mengangguk, memalingkan wajahnya dan tangan satunya mencengkram sprei.

Dengan pelan Levi memasukkan miliknya sampai tertanam ke dalam. Membuat Mikasa menjerit dengan nyaring. Darah mengalir di bawah sana, menandakan bahwa kepemilikan Mikasa telah direnggut oleh Levi. 

Levi memilih untuk mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana, mengusap air mata Mikasa dan mencium pipinya. Memagut bibir Mikasa memberi ketenangan. Mikasa merengkuh tengkuk Levi, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. 

"Aku gerakkan, ya?" Tanya Levi meminta izin. Merasakan miliknya sudah tidak terlalu perih, Mikasa mengangguk. "I-iya..." 

Levi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Ingin memberikan kenyamanan dulu kepada Mikasa. Diperlakukannya seperti Mikasa adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Jadi harus penuh dengan kehati-hatian. 

Levi merasakan miliknya yang terhimpit dengan hangat disana. Desisan pelan terdengar dari balik bibir Mikasa. 

" _Hhh_ —Levi..." Mikasa sudah tidak malu mengeluarkan desahannya, seiring dengan hentakan di bawah sana yang semakin cepat. Rasa sakit dibawah sana hilang dan berganti dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Mikasa merasa dibawa naik ke atas puncak untuk melihat neraka yang terbalut oleh surga. 

" _Ah..._ Mikasa, ini hangat." Ruangan diisi dengan desahan dan erangan, serta rapalan pujian yang dilontarkan Levi terhadap Mikasa. Bunyi gesekan dibawah sana saling mengisi dan memenuhi hasrat satu sama lain.

Hujan diluar yang semakin deras tidak bisa mengalahkan suasana panas yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar. Keringat yang bercucuran serta sprei yang sudah berantakan menjadi pelengkap untuk acara bersenggama mereka. 

" _Ahn_.. Lev aku m-mau keluar.." Ucapan Mikasa membuat Levi menggerakkan miliknya lebih cepat, menghantam lebih dalam.

"B-bersama, Mikasa." Mikasa melengkungkan dadanya, mendesah tertahan merasakan puncak orgasmenya tiba. Cairan basah keluar membasahi milik Levi. Serta erangan keras dari Levi yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam milik Mikasa membuatnya hangat serta basah.

Lelah. Levi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Mikasa dan memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua berusaha meraup napas setelah merasakan kelelahan dan kenikmatan yang teramat menyenangkan.

Mengecup pipi kiri Mikasa dengan singkat, Levi berucap, "Terima kasih Mikasa. Tadi sangat hebat." 

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Levi bangkit dan menemukan Mikasa yang sudah menutup matanya. Levi terkekeh pelan dan berpindah posisi di sebelah Mikasa. Menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, dan diciumnya kening Mikasa. Memeluk Mikasa dengan erat dan mengikuti Mikasa yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Gemerisik dedaunan bersama semilir angin di luar menyambut pagi hari. Levi membuka mata dengan perasaan bahagia akibat kegiatan semalam. Namun netranya menangkap presensi pemuda di atas kasurnya sedang menggigit kukunya dengan duduk meringkuk bersandar di papan ranjang dengan gemetar.

Levi melebarkan bola matanya, terkejut dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan memeluk Mikasa, menenangkannya dan merapalkan beribu kata maaf.

"Mikasa, maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari belah bibir Levi.

"Pak, saya takut." Mikasa kembali seperti awal. Sedikit membuat Levi kecewa, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Jangan takut, Mikasa. Aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi kepadamu. Jangan takut." Levi berucap menenangkan, tangannya memberi elusan pada punggung telanjang Mikasa. Membuat Mikasa sedikit merasa tenang, dan membalas pelukannya.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Mikasa bertanya pelan kepada Levi, "Pak, ini kita ngga ke sekolah?"

Merasa gemas dengan pertanyaan Mikasa, Levi mencubit hidungnya dan menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Kita disini saja seharian." Senyum hangat terukir di bibir Levi, hal yang jarang Mikasa temui selama ini.

Maka mereka melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya dengan mandi bersama di dalam _bathtub_. Karena Mikasa yang tidak mampu berjalan sebab daerah selatannya yang masih sakit.

Hari itu, Mikasa dimanja dan diperlakukan bak ratu oleh guru olahraganya yang terkenal dingin. Dan Levi melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati.

Pertama kalinya bagi Mikasa dan Levi. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. follow my twitter account @rjzwrite for more alternative universe content.


End file.
